


Destined

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus Bane has been waiting to meet his soulmate for over 27 years. Finally that day has come.A soulmate AU, where numbers on your wrist count down the time until you meet your soulmate. Upon meeting them, the numbers disappear and your soulmate's name is written on your skin.





	Destined

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the summary seems kinda confusing, I'm not really sure of the AU myself... I just had an idea - based on a Tumblr prompt I've seen a while back - and kinda made it my own?  
> And, yes, it's another "First time meeting" fanfic to add to my collection lol. I can't help myself at this point really xD  
> Anyway, I hope you like it, lol.

Magnus Bane, one of the most famous designers from Brooklyn was extra nervous that day. That day, he was supposed to meet his soulmate. Finally. He let out a hitched breath when he looked down at his wrist and let out a nervous laughter when he saw the numbers written on there: _1 hour 23 minutes and 30 seconds._ He bit into his lower lip and looked himself in the mirror, wanting to make sure that he looked perfect for the first meeting. It was about time, really. He didn’t know who his soulmate was, but they were taking their time to step into his life. The numbers on his wrist were counting down for more than 27 years, a few times almost coming to a zero, but then something happened and more time was being added until the day of their meeting. However, they were never this low before. Just a bit over an hour and he would finally meet them! Magnus felt all giddy inside and he placed a hand on top of his chest, trying to somehow calm himself down, but in the end, he couldn’t do it.

Magnus didn’t even know where he was supposed to go. All that he knew was that he couldn’t stay in his apartment, so when he was sure that he looked amazing – which he did in the tight navy pants and a black tank top with sparkly glitter– he headed outside. He took a jacket with him and put it on once he was outside, rolling up the sleeve of his right hand, eyes looking down to his wrist and his heart jumped when the numbers continued to count down, a little smile spreading across his face and he then pressed his lips together, not really knowing what to do with himself for the remaining hour. As long as the numbers were getting lower, he knew that he was in the right spot.

“Right,” stammered Magnus, feeling quite nervous which was very unlike him. Usually, he had no difficulties in flirting with people, but this time, he knew that it was for real and not some innocent flirting. He swallowed the lump that formed in his forehead and then started looking around him, walking down the street, his eyes not leaving his wrist for a second, which resulted in him bumping into a few people as he walked and even though a guy yelled back at him to watch where he was going, he didn’t even register him.

Magnus stopped in front of a coffee shop and narrowed his eyes, because something was telling him to go inside, eyes widening, because he had heard his friends telling him that they all had a feeling in which place to be for the meeting of their soulmate. With that on his mind, Magnus wasted no more time and he stepped inside of the coffee shop, looking around it, to see if there was someone else looking to meet their soulmate. However, he looked down and was reminded that he needed more than an hour before the meeting would take place. Magnus felt his stomach dropping a bit, but in the end, decided that he would wait for the person inside of the coffee shop, since that was what his instincts were telling him.

Magnus ordered himself a cup of coffee, then sat down and started waiting. As he was waiting, he kept texting Catarina and Ragnor, telling them the good news, his fingers fidgeting like crazy as he was texting them. He couldn’t really help himself, he was so excited and happy that this day finally came. Ragnor and Catarina both already had their soulmates, so Magnus couldn’t wait the day he would meet his own as well. Magnus’ eyes travelled down to his wrist and he smiled, running his thumb over them.

_34 minutes and 15 seconds._

“Just a bit more to go,” said Magnus and wrapped fingers around his right wrist and looked up again, looking around, just to be sure, but he knew that he was being too impatient. His eyes went back to his wrist and he felt his heart swelling with happiness and warmth. “I can’t wait to finally meet you, whoever you are,” he whispered to himself and then rubbed his palms together, deciding that he needed to do something else if he didn’t want to drive himself mad with all the waiting. Because of that, he took one of the magazines that were in the coffee shop and decided to read for a little bit. However, even though his eyes were scanning the text of various articles in the magazine, he didn’t really know what he was reading. He was too focused and preoccupied with thinking about his soulmate.

He wondered what kind of a person they were. Magnus didn’t care for looks, no, that wasn’t important to him. The one thing that he knew about his soulmate was that they sure took their time with things. Maybe they were shy? The more Magnus continued to think about his soulmate, the more he was already falling for them, without even knowing who they were or how they looked like. His heart was hammering fast against his ribcage and he needed to remind himself how to breathe as he looked down at his wrist.

_14 minutes and 26 seconds._

“Oh God, in less than 15 minutes I’ll meet them,” stammered Magnus and rubbed his palms together, taking one quick trip at the bathroom, where he checked his hair and fixed his makeup, because he needed to make a good first impression. Then again, it wouldn’t really matter how he would look. Probably. At least that was what Magnus liked to think, he liked to think that his soulmate wasn’t shallow.

Magnus ordered himself another cup of coffee as he tried to keep himself busy with doing _something,_ anything really. “You can do this, Magnus, you’re gonna be fine,” said Magnus, talking to himself, giving himself a little pep talk. Catarina had told him that he should be excited, not nervous. And the same was with Ragnor. Because of that, Magnus managed to calm himself down and put on a little smile on his face, his eyes going to the door of the coffee shop, then back to his wrist and he bit into his lower lip.

_5 minutes and 12 seconds._

The barista at the coffee shop noticed Magnus looking at his wrist and came to talk to him. They chatted a bit, the woman telling him that he had nothing to be afraid of and when Magnus noticed that she didn’t have numbers on her wrist, but written a name instead, he realised that she knew what she was talking about. She also already met her soulmate and had looked quite younger than him. Lucky, thought Magnus, but was thankful to her and once she left, he looked down to his wrist and his eyes widened.

_1 minute and 23 seconds._

Magnus felt his palms getting sweaty and he straightened himself in the chair. Any time now. He swallowed thickly and quickly emptied the cup of coffee, digging his sweaty palms into his pants, his fingers fidgeting and he swallowed thickly, letting out a hitched breath.

_1 minute and 5 seconds._

“Oh gosh,” said Magnus to himself and smiled, trying not to look too freaked out.

_50 seconds._

Magnus had the urge to stand up, so that was what he did, but then quickly sat down. He should look more casual, was what he told himself, so he sat back down and leaned back in the chair, putting on a poker face, which was shattered as he looked down at his wrist.

_30 seconds._

“Come on, come on, any time now,” said Magnus and cursed himself for not having a better control over himself.

_15 seconds._

Magnus was on the edge with his nerves and he looked at the door, which suddenly opened, half of expecting to see the person there, but the person who stepped inside was a young woman, who didn’t really seem concerned with meeting her soulmate. She was having her wrist covered, which told Magnus that wasn’t his soulmate. What the hell, where were they then?

_5 seconds._

“Okay, here we go,” said Magnus to himself, eyes going wide as the door opened again, but he was met with disappointment when he saw that it was just an elderly man, huffing under his breath. But what was even more concerning was when he looked at his wrist and saw the numbers.

_10 seconds._

“No, no, no, not again,” stammered Magnus, quickly grabbed his jacket and ran out of the coffee shop without paying for his drinks. He would return later to pay for them, finding his soulmate was more important at the time. Since the time was counting down just up until a few seconds ago, Magnus knew that the person had to be close to the coffee shop. Not only that, but there was this invisible force pulling him out of the coffee shop and telling him to go chase after the person.

When Magnus was outside the coffee shop, he started looking around and he cursed, because the street was pretty crowded. However, among the crowd, he was able to notice a tall man, who was turned to him with his back and was also checking his wrist. Magnus felt his heart skipping a beat, because he knew that was his soulmate. Just as he was about to approach the man, he started running away and Magnus groaned, looking down at the wrist.

_15 seconds._

“Wait!” yelled out Magnus and started chasing the man, who continued to run down the street, Magnus right behind him, eyes going to his wrist.

_10 seconds._

Good, that meant that he was on a good way to meet him. Magnus ran faster, heart beating fast and he cursed, huffing under his breath and ran faster, smiling when he was finally catching up to the other.

_5 seconds._

Magnus reached forward with his hand.

_4 seconds._

Magnus missed to catch the other’s hand, but tried again.

_2 seconds._

Finally, he managed to catch the stranger by his elbow.

_1 second._

“Finally,” breathed out Magnus, whose breathing was laboured, eyes widening when the other turned to him, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

_0000 days 00 hours 00 minutes 00 seconds._

“Why did you run away?” stammered Magnus, still breathing fast, closing his eyes and then opened them again, narrowing his eyes when he looked over to the young man, who was now looking down and he cocked his head to the side. Magnus then looked down to his wrist, his heart warming up when he saw instead of numbers written a name there. _Alexander._ “Alexander?” asked Magnus softly and the other flinched.

Alec kept looking down, but then looked at his own wrist and his heart started beating much faster when he saw a name on his wrist. _Magnus._ Alec took his time to finally look at his soulmate and he felt instantly drawn to the other when he saw him. “Magnus?” he asked, his voice sounding almost like a whisper and Magnus grinned up at him, getting lost in Alec’s gorgeous hazel eyes.

Magus had to congratulate to the Universe, because his soulmate was drop dead gorgeous and he bit into his lower lip to prevent himself from smiling too widely. “That would be me,” said Magnus softly and his smile dropped when Alec looked down again. “Why do you keep looking down? I promise you, the view up here is much nicer,” said Magnus playfully when he noticed that Alec seemed uncomfortable. “Alexander?” tried Magnus again and Alec felt his face heating up when the handsome man said his full name.

“I’m just, um, not good with people,” stammered Alec and Magnus frowned. “I mean, I’m kind of awkward.”

“Is that why you ran away earlier?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“I saw you in the window… when you were checking your wrist, I knew it was you and I just… I don’t know,” confessed Alec and forced himself to look up, catching Magnus’ breath away once again and the older one just gave him a little shrug.

“It’s a good thing I chased after you,” said Magnus and smiled, Alec grateful that Magnus didn’t take it too personally. “You kept me waiting,” he then added and Alec perked up, because he knew what Magnus meant. If it wasn’t for his family and their constant travelling around the world, the two of them would have met sooner. That was true.

“I’m sorry?”

“That’s quite okay,” said Magnus. “We have all the time in the world for you to make it up to me,” added Magnus and Alec gave him a little nod.

“H-how about I buy you a drink?” offered Alec and Magnus nodded.

“That sounds like a wonderful suggestion, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec’s cheeks flushed again when the other said his full name again. “You blush very prettily,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, Alec letting out an awkward chuckle.

“I don’t,” said Alec defensively and then took in a deep breath. “How about we return back to that coffee shop?” he then asked.

Magnus grinned when he realised he was right about the other. “Just like I thought, you’re quite shy. I like that, it’s adorable,” he commented and Alec looked away, horrified that the other was so blunt. But then again, he liked it. It was… _different._ “And yes, we should return back to that coffee shop. I was in such a hurry before that I didn’t have the time to pay for my drinks.”

“Oh… um, sorry,” stammered Alec and Magnus shrugged.

“No need to apologise,” said Magnus.

After that, the two of them returned back to that coffee shop, Magnus apologising for leaving without paying and the barista didn’t seem too annoyed once she noticed that he returned with his _soulmate._ Magnus’ heart fluttered with joy at that word and he kept smiling, not really helping himself. While he did wait quite a lot of time, the wait was worth it, because Alexander was just… _wow._

“So, Alexander, do tell me something about yourself,” said Magnus after he had been talking about himself for more than ten minutes and Alec shrugged, because he didn’t know what to say. Magnus was really interesting and fascinating person; a fashion designer, how could he top that? He just worked at his dad’s company, that was it.

“I’m not really interesting,” said Alec and shrugged. “I work in my dad’s company,” said Alec and looked up when he saw that Magnus had his eyes on him. “It’s a publishing company. Lightwood Corporation. I don’t know if you’ve heard about it-”

“Of course I have!” said Magnus and smiled. “Hmm… my soulmate is a son of a famous family.”

“O-oh,” said Alec and felt his cheeks heating up, heart jumping at the word _soulmate._

Magnus then reached over with his hand, placing it over Alec’s, who looked up at him. “I’m really happy to finally have met you. I’ve had some past relationships, but to finally meet my soulmate… Gosh,” said Magnus and bit into his lower lip, his eyes literally sparkling.

“I’ve never been in a relationship before,” stammered Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened.

“Seriously?”

“Well, yeah… I was, um, waiting for… you,” said Alec painfully slowly and Magnus’ heart melted right at the spot.

“Oh, Alexander, you’re gonna be the death of me,” joked Magnus and Alec smiled when Magnus linked their fingers together.

“That doesn’t weird you out?” asked Alec, just to be sure.

“Of course not. I think it’s sweet and adorable. Worry not, darling, we’ll take things slow. We have all the time in the world to figure things out, now that we’re finally together,” said Magnus and Alec smiled.

“Yes,” breathed out Alec and smiled.

 _Together,_ they were finally together. Destined to be together, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and kudos are well appreciated.  
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) if you'd like ;)


End file.
